


Guardian Angel

by boredone27



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Art, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Guardian Angel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/pseuds/boredone27
Summary: I'll always be here, watching over you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).




End file.
